


Chasing the Moon

by Luthorchickv2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, M/M, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthorchickv2/pseuds/Luthorchickv2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moony makes a new friend after his pack falls apart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: I am disregarding the visual aspect of werewolves that POA gave us and instead am using the idea that werewolves look like regular wolves except much larger, like the size of a small pony.  
> Note 2: This is predicated on the idea that Severus was never in love with Lily but was her best friend.   
> Note 3: There may be more if my muse is agreeable.

His pack was gone. For the first time in years Remus Lupin was alone for his transformation. Sure he hadn’t seen James all that often after he had married Lily, but Prongs always showed up at least for a couple of hours during the full moon. Sirus had been there most nights and only felt comfortable about leaving him alone for a couple of hours after the creation of the Wolfsbane. Since the potion Remus could run freely in the Forbidden Forest safe to all those around save an occasional rabbit.

But they were gone now. Prongs was dead at the hand of Voldemort and Wormtail at the hand of Padfoot who had betrayed them all in a most hideous fashion. Moony raised his head and howled his sadness and loneliness and started running. Paws pounding he raced into the forest as if he could outrun his losses, his loneliness. Faster and faster he ran paws aching, muscles straining. Through a creek he splashed, the ice cold water providing minuscule numbing effect, pelting deeper into the forest streaking through the shadows.

When he could run no further he collapsed in a clearing. Body aching, muscles quivering he lay panting. He wanted to curl up and die. And who would miss him? Albus, who viewed him as a tool? Harry, who would be raised ignorant of the wizarding world and as a result Remus? With no pack to love and protect why should he go on? Why should he push through the agony of loss? Why should he survive? All he had to do was stay exactly where he was until he transformed in the morning and the creatures who lived in the forest and were no threat to Moony would descend on the man he was most of the month.

He tucked his paws under his flank and watched as the moon crept across the sky passing the stars in its journey. He was just getting drowsy when a branch snapping behind him forced him to his feet and around to face the intruder. At first he could see nothing but slowly a dark shape detached from the trees and stepped into the clearing revealing a smallish black wolf. Moony pulled back his lips and snarled a challenge. Who did this wolf think he was, intruding on his territory? The wolves that lived in the forest knew better then to come this close to the castle. A few encounters with Moony had taught them better. This one must be new.

The other wolf just stood there, body language relaxed not accepting the challenge. Moony raised his snout slightly to see if he could catch the other’s scent. He smelled herbs and moonlight dampness and stones and oddly human. An animagus? It was vaguely familiar but he couldn’t place it. He lowered his head and waited for the other to make a move. The Other cocked his head slightly and gingerly stepped into the light of the clearing.

Upon further glance the other wasn’t all black. His left foreleg had a white patch of fur right above the paw and his back was dotted with white flecks. He was a good deal smaller then Moony. He watched as the other tentatively stepped towards him until he stopped about half way to Moony. He lowered his head and peered at Moony before huffing a woof. Moony stayed still unsure but willing to wait. The other woofed again and incredibly began wagging his tail. He cocked his head again and waited for Moony’s response. Moony sniffed again. There was no sense of aggression in his scent, no hint of a trap. He carefully stepped forward until he was just in range of the Other and stretched out his snout until it just brushed against the Others.

For a moment they stood still inhaling each others scent before the smaller wolf jerked his head up to lightly nip Moony’s ear. Moony snarled as the Other danced out of range and was ready to attack before he realized that the Other was crouched down and wagging his tail as if to say ‘play?’ Moony relaxed and yipped before giving lazy chase back into the forest. Darting in and out of the shadows the two ran together pouncing, escaping, until together they collapsed into a pile in a clearing not far from Hogwarts. Moony lay panting head to flank with the Other.

He realized with a start that the purpose of the whole chase game was to drive him close to the castle. He lifted up his head and stared at the Other. Someone cared about him, enough to seek him out and lure him back to the castle and away from his half formed suicide plans. Who could it be? He snuffled the fur of the Other and received a light kick from his trouble. Moony blinked and dropped his head back to the ground. He’d try to figure it out in the morning. Then, lulled to sleep by the Other’s breathing, he slept, still sad and angry about his losses but no longer alone.


End file.
